Legend of the Phoenix
by Mythalis
Summary: Alisseia Dragonrose was an orphan, and has always been bullied because she's different; she has long, silky naturally colored maroon hair, & golden eyes. The day she discovered her powers, everything changed. She put an end to the bullying, but lost her best friend. Now, she's finally attending Iris Academy, where she ends up discovering where she really came from, and her destiny.


_Author's note: So, the story starts off with explaining how Alisseia discovered her powers. This is to introduce two characters to the story, and both of them are important. It's probably going to take a few chapters for the story to really take off, but I'm sure it'll be worth the wait. I hope you think so too!_

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day in the middle of spring, on the last day of the school year. Alisseia Dragonrose was walking to school, getting soaked in the process. On top of that she was going to be late. Her morning hadn't gone so well. Her alarm failed to wake her up, so she had to rush to leave. She rushed straight through eating her pancakes! She put her hand over her stomach as she started feeling sick because of that. She glared at the ground ahead of her as she walked.<p>

All of a sudden the rain stopped pouring down on her. She blinked in confusion; it was still raining. She looked up to find someone was holding an umbrella over her. Before she could say anything, or look to see who it was, they spoke.

"Jeez, didn't you bring an umbrella, Ali? You'll get sick, you know! We can't have that; not today!" She cringed at the use of her nickname. She didn't like it, but she dealt with it since everyone seemed to prefer to call her that. Today, though, she was in a foul mood. She looked at the boy walking beside her with an annoyed expression. It was Evan, her best friend. She met him when some of her classmates were picking on her; he came to her rescue. She's had a little crush on him since then, but she'd never admit it. Not now that they're such close friends.

"Do you have to call me that _all_ of that time?" She sighed, then shook her head. "What's so special about today, again?"

"What? How could you forget?! Did you forget to mark it on your calendar!?" He practically shouted. Suddenly she remembered. They were suppose to go out after school. He asked her to go out with him a couple of days ago. She wasn't sure if he meant like a date or just as friends, and even though she _did_ like him like that she didn't really want to risk losing their friendship. She was too afraid of what he'd think and how he'd react to actually ask him which one he meant, so she ended up just agreeing. It was obvious that she was unsure about it due to her pausing before agreeing, so he promised he'd make sure it was an awesome day. _'I guess this horrible morning won't last much longer.'_ She thought.

"Oh, sorry! I was in a rush this morning and forgot to look at the calendar!" She explained, forcing a smile. "What are we doing today anyways? You never told me."

"It's a surprise, of course!" He exclaimed, with a cheeky grin. She couldn't help but smile back, and shook her head.

"Fine, whatever. We better hurry before we're _really_ late." She started carefully running through the rain, Evan following not far behind.

* * *

><p>Class was horrible. Since it was the last day no one was paying attention in class. Which meant Alisseia got picked on in <em>every<em> class. Evan was in another class, too, so there was nothing _he_ could do. Her mood just got worse and worse throughout the day. She tried desperately not to do anything rash, but at the end of the day she finally snapped. The kids had started pushing her around, literally, since every class was gathered in the cafeteria for an end of year party making it hard for the teachers to keep an eye on everyone. Evan was no where in sight, making it very unlikely for her to come to her rescue. Sure, he's probably looking for her now since school's almost over, but she just couldn't be patient anymore.

Just as she was about to be pushed again she pushed them back, with a surprising amount of force, and shouted angrily as she did so, "Knock it _off_!" They were pushed back and landed on a table, causing it to fall down with him. She looked at them with a cold glare.

"What's going on here?!" The teachers immediately came over, as well as everybody else. They were all looking at her. The teachers for an explanation of what happened; the students because the ones who didn't see what happen were curious, and the ones who did were surprised. Practically everyone knows about Alisseia; how she's always picked on. She had never retaliated, until now.

She could hear the crowd whispering as the students who saw what happened informed the ones who hadn't about what's going on. She let out a sigh, and looked at the teacher who asked her what happened. Her intention was to respond, but she couldn't think of the words to say. She shook her head mentally, and started walking off. The crowd that was gathered around in a circle made a path for her to go through; no one was going to challenge her now, not even the teachers. They simply asked another student to tell them what happened.

As she was walking out of the cafeteria someone grabbed her arm and spoke, "Alisseia wait." She knew who it was immediately; Evan. She pulled her arm away aggressively as she spoke, practically mumbling, "Leave me alone." She bit her lip as she continued walking. For some reason that she couldn't figure out, she felt like she wanted to cry as soon as she heard him. She had hoped he would listen to her and just leave her alone, but she knew he wouldn't. He then realized that almost everyone else was still looking at her, he continued to follow her in silence. He knew that she wouldn't talk to him about it in front of basically the whole school.

Almost immediately after she got outside she let herself cry, since it was still raining. She felt Evan grab her arm again. She let him turn her around to look at him, but she kept looking at the ground.

"What happened? Are you okay? I've never seen you ignore a teacher before." He asked, worried. She nodded slowly.

"I-I'm fine... I just... They wouldn't stop..." She tried to explain, finding it surprisingly hard. She bit her lip. After taking a deep breath she spoke again, "I'm sorry... I-I didn't hurt them did I? I don't know what I'd do if I did..." She covered her face with her hands.

She felt his hands grab her shoulders, and looked at him, surprised. He had a stern look on his face. Why did he have a stern look on his face? It was a mystery to her. That is, until he spoke.

"Don't you dare apologize; you didn't do anything wrong. Who cares if they got hurt or not? They deserved it. You shouldn't let anyone push you around; I've told you that before, haven't I? It's about time you started standing up for yourself." All she could do was stare at him for a few seconds after that. She had no idea what to say. She ended up looking away from him.

"Now, let's go." He smiled at her. He grabbed her hand, and started dragging her along. She wiped the tears away with her free hand as she asked, "Huh? Where are we going?" She heard him laugh.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>Evan took her around the town doing her favorite things. He wouldn't let her pay for a thing that needed paying for, no matter how much she insisted. When their parents called her wondering where she was he took the phone from her, and told them that she's busy. Upon hearing him her mother knew what was going on, as he had informed her about it the day before; she just didn't realize it was happening today. Alisseia yelled at him for taking her phone and hanging up on her parents, and he insisted that they wouldn't be mad at her. After a bit of convincing she reluctantly believed him, and they went on with the day. They talked and laughed and had a really good time with each other just playing around until the evening.<p>

In the evening they went for dinner at her favorite restaurant. They continued to talk and laugh during the dinner like before, but not as loudly. Some lady came over at some point and mentioned that they make a cute couple, and Alisseia immediately blushed. She looked to see Evan's reaction. Much to her surprise, he was grinning widely at the woman! If it was just that she would've just thought he was being polite, but then he thanked her! Suddenly a thought came to her mind. _'Is this a date?! Was I wrong to assume it was just a friendly outing?!'_ She blushed even more at the thought. A bunch of other thoughts flooded into her mind. What should she do? Is this what she wanted? Was she just overreacting? She was quickly pulled from her thoughts when she heard Evan laughing.

"What? What's so funny?!" She exclaimed.

"You're blushing! Is that really all it takes to get you to blush?!" He said, trying to hold back his laughter a bit. She blushed even more now. If anything else were to happen she might look like a tomato.

"W-Why does it matter? So what if I'm blushing! Everyone does it!" She panicked and didn't know how else to respond. She looked away from Evan in an angry manner, fitting with what she said perfectly. She really just didn't want him to look at her blushing anymore. Once he stopped laughing she was able to calm down a bit. After a moment of silence between the two, she slowly turned her head to look at him. He was smiling at her. Was he doing that the entire time? Just looking at her like that? There was no way for her to know.

She looked at his plate of food. He was already finished. She looked at her own plate next. She only had a few bites left. She didn't really want anymore of it, though. Suddenly, she got an idea. A sly smirk spread across her face. She looked around, and spotted their waiter, who was conveniently close-by. She called him over, and asked about their dessert. She ordered the most expensive dessert that she liked. It was painfully obvious to him what she was doing, and it showed in his expression. She giggled when she noticed.

While Alisseia was eating her dessert she thought about what had just happened. Eventually she decided to ask him straight out if it was a date before she finished eating. When she was nearly finished and about to take another bite, she decided if she didn't ask now she wouldn't end up ask at all. She put down the bite of food she was about to take, and looked at him. He was obviously confused by her actions.

"Is something wrong?" He asked tentatively.

"Um... No, uh, I just..." She fumbled the start of the question. She took a deep breath before continuing, "I just had a question. I-I mean _have_ a question."

"Oh. Then ask away!" He smiled at her. She sighed. _'Easy for him to say.'_ She thought._ 'He's not the one making a fool of himself.'_ He began looking worried; probably because of her hesitation to just ask. She smiled at him reassuringly.

"This is probably a really stupid thing to ask, but... I-Is this suppose to be... You know... A date?" She finally got it out, but she found herself blushing immensely after asking. She just knew her whole face was red now!

He stared at her for a moment or so, which made her even more nervous. She wondered what he was thinking. She half expected him to laugh at her for asking such a stupid question. She noticed he had a nervous expression on his face. Finally, he spoke, "Well, uh... What do you think?" She looked at him quizzically. _'Is he avoiding the question?'_

"Isn't it obvious since I'm asking?"  
>"Er... I guess it is... I mean... I <em>meant<em>... Do you... um... Do you _want_ it to be..?" He finally managed to ask, obviously not good at this. Alisseia noticed a slight blush on his face; certainly nothing compared to how red her face must be. She can't say she wasn't annoyed by him turning the question onto her, but she can't say she was mad either. She took a deep breath before she even attempting to answer, knowing she'd probably mess up badly if she didn't.

"...M-Maybe?" She answered hesitantly. She can't believe she just said that. Wasn't she thinking just the other day that she doesn't want to risk ruining their friendship?! She was so angry at herself for how stupid she was being. She waited anxiously for his response.

"Then I guess it's a date!" He exclaimed cheerfully, smiling cheekily once again. He was still blushing, though.  
>Alisseia just kind of froze. She didn't expect that. She didn't expect it at all. That means he actually <em>wanted<em> it to be a date? Why didn't he just make that clear in the first place, then? Was he afraid she would say no? What happens now? What should she say? Should she say anything at all? So many different thoughts ran through her head at once; she didn't know what to do! Some part of her was even hoping that this was all just a dream, just so she wouldn't have to be so confused!

After waiting for a few seconds without hearing a response from her, Evan reached over the table and grabbed her fork that had a bit of the dessert on it already. He cleared his throat to get her attention, assuming that what he said surprised her when she didn't say anything. Her attention was immediately snagged from her thoughts, startlingly so. She stared at him as she saw his position. He was bent over the table, practically leaning on it, grabbing her fork. Looking at him now makes it quite obvious he was trying to get her attention by doing so. She couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"Glad I finally got your attention!" He exclaimed, "You don't mind if I have a few bites, do you?" She shook her head; of course she didn't mind. She wasn't planning on eating the whole thing! Especially not now. What just happened, and the jumbled mess of thoughts that came with it, left her feeling a bit disoriented.

After Evan ate the bite of food that was on the fork he called the waiter over, asking for the bill. It seemed he noticed that she wasn't going to eat anymore of it. After he paid and they left, Alisseia looked at him.

"What are we doing now?" She asked.

"Well, my parents are going to pick us up, so we wait."

"Oh..." She didn't know what to say now. She knew she should say _something_ though. She started imagining different scenarios in her head, but that didn't last long.

"Um... Actually, I was hoping that... Well... While we're waiting... We could, maybe..." He said, obviously nervous. She wondered what he was trying to say for a second, but quickly noticed that he was blushing slightly again. Of course, this caused her to start blushing too as she realized.

"Oh, uh... I don't know... I mean... I-I guess?" She answered, cutting him off before he embarrassed himself. He smiled. He got closer to her. She was nervous, and wasn't sure what to do in this situation. He leaned over, since he was taller than her, then, he kissed her.

After a few seconds, she felt a spark. She was quick to mark it off as her imagination, but then Evan stopped kissing her and took a step back. She looked at him with a puzzled expression. He looked startled and confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He looked around, then grabbed her hand.

"Come with me." He said, then pulled her along. She was very confused now. Didn't he just say that they needed to wait there for his parents? Something very weird was going on.

He brought her up the street and into an alley. He looked at her, and the serious expression on his face startled her.

"What do you know about magic?" He asked. _'Is he really asking about magic? I didn't think he was into fantasy...'_ She thought. Judging by his expression she could tell he was serious.

"Um... That it's not real?" She answered, unsure. He laughed. That just made her even more confused.

"I should've known that your birth parents didn't leave you any clues." He said with a smile. _'My birth parents? Why is he bringing that up?'_ She thought. Yes, she was an orphan. She lived in an orphanage until a few years ago. The only thing her birth parents left her was her name, Alisseia Dragonrose.

"What do my birth parents have to do with anything?" She asked defensively. It was a touchy subject for her.  
>"I can't really tell you much right now, but... It has to do with why you're different." He answered, then grinned. She blinked in confusion. She's always wondered why she's different, and he knows that. <em>'What does he mean by that? Is he just toying with me? He would never do that, though...'<em> She didn't know what to think. He pulled her along again, walking back to the spot they at before.

Shortly after that his parents arrived. The car ride was unusually quiet, which gave her time to think. They dropped her off at her house. She was still trying to figure out what he meant. Once she got in the house she went straight to bed, because it was kind of late.

* * *

><p>Alisseia's sleep was interrupted by a call. She lazily picked it up and looked at it. It was Evan. She answered, yawning.<p>

"Hello?"  
>"Sorry, did I wake you?"<p>

"Obviously."

"Well, since your up now you might as well come outside." She could imagine his goofy smile as he spoke. She didn't realize at first what this meant.

"Wait, are you outside my house?!" She exclaimed, immediately jumping out of bed. It was cold, though, so she picked up a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"Maybe." He laughed. She went to her window, and looked outside. She saw him standing there, and he waved at her. There was someone else there, too. A woman, whom she didn't recognize.

"Who's that? And what is she doing here?" She asked, and pointed at the woman.

"Come out here and find out! She's here to explain what I couldn't."

"Alright, alright. You have to treat me to some breakfast afterwards, though!" She said, then hung up. She stuck her tongue out at him, then went to get changed.

"What took you so long?" Evan asked when she got outside. She rolled her eyes, not bothering to answer him. She looked at the woman, whom upon closer inspection looked odd. She was obviously older than her, and she had weirdly colored hair. She had blue eyes? Maybe. It was hard to tell without getting _too_ close. She wore light-colored clothes, and a cape, as well as a hat with a scarf or something wrapped around it and a flower on it.

"Good morning, miss Alisseia. I am Petunia Potsdam, but you should call me professor Potsdam." The woman spoke, smiling. "I'm sure you're curious about what's going on, and I'm here to explain it. It's quite simple, really. You're one of many talented people that the Human world doesn't know exists. You're a witch; a powerful one at that." Alisseia looked at her like she was crazy, which is to be expected. _'A witch?! She's joking, right? There's no such thing as witches!'_ She thought. Petunia Potsdam continued speaking.

"It's understandable that you're surprised, after all you've been taught to believe that magic and everything to do with it aren't real, but I assure you I am telling the truth. Evan noticed it yesterday, and I came to his house last night to have him help give me a chance to talk to you. I waited most of the day for him, because you used your powers long before he noticed. I'm sure _you_ noticed it then, though." She was right. It was when Alisseia was fought back against the people who were picking on her. She pushed one of them back with more strength than she actually had.

"Now then, on-" Petunia started, but was interrupted as Evan fell over and Alisseia exclaimed, "Evan!" She rushed over to him. He was out cold.

"Oh dear. It seems your powers are more powerful than we thought." Petunia said.

"What do you mean? What happened to him? Tell me!"

"Patience, darling. I'll explain everything; it's why I'm here, after all. I'm afraid he's in a coma. The spell you used unknowingly last night was more than just a spark, as I had originally thought. It appears to be a curse." She explained, then looked around. _'A curse? And I did it? This... This can't be real! It's a joke... It's got to be a joke...'_ Alisseia thought.

"I know this is all unexpected, but there's a choice you have to make. There's a school where you can learn to control your powers. You can choose to go there in three years, or you can choose not to. However, if you choose not to your powers will be taken away, along with your memories that this ever happened. You will have no memories of today, and most of yesterday. The choice is yours." Petunia said. Alisseia was conflicted. _'I won't remember what happened today? That sounds like a good choice... I won't know that it's my fault... But... I also won't remember what happened yesterday... I don't want to forget that... And if I learn to control it, maybe I can undo what I did...'_ She thought, and came to a decision.

"Alright... I'll go to that school..." She said. Petunia was obviously pleased.

"Then I will see you in three years time. You will be contacted to remind you when it's time. Goodbye."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"What... What's going to happened to Evan?"

"We will take care of him. There is a possibility that he will wake up. Until that time we will keep him alive for as long as we can." After that, she took Evan and they disappeared. Most likely she teleported with him. There was no one around and it was early enough for no one to see.

All that was left was for Alisseia to wait three years until she goes to that school. She tried her best not to do anything to anyone else. After the show she put on on the last day of school, no one wanted to mess with her. Of course, a few fights did happen, but as she came out the victor of each of them she got a certain reputation. School life was a lot easier because of that.

She stayed in touch with Evan's family, and they were always very kind to her. It actually made her feel bad considering what she did. They assured her they understood that it wasn't her fault, and they have hope that he will wake up one day. They taught her things about the magical world, too. Not a bunch of things, since she was going to learn a lot of it in school, but some things so she wouldn't be completely clueless when she went like most wildseeds are.

Once she finally was contacted she couldn't wait. It was a simple acceptance letter, though, telling her she will be in the horse hall and what dorm room she will live in, among other things. Most of it was probably to inform her parents. The last few weeks until she went to school she spent packing the things she'd need.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I hope you enjoy this and continue reading as the story continues. I'm not really sure where the story is going to head right now, but you can look forward to seeing lots of Donald in the chapters to come! ;)<em>


End file.
